


Could you say no?

by Ria_annie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Bad Parent Sarek (Star Trek), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Sarek's A+ Parenting, Time Travel, Why did this make me cry, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_annie/pseuds/Ria_annie
Summary: Amanda is the glue of this family, and Sarek knows it. Everyone knows it. He can't tell her no. No one can tell her no. Her children are everything to her.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Could you say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. I originally started just talking about Saavik but I found myself thinking about the other kiddos. So leave a comment or a kiddos. It really means the world to me.

  
  


Amanda sat in her greenhouse reading to Spock. They sat together in the lounge chair and she held him close. It was warm, yes, but she wanted to comfort him. Soon he will start at the Vulcan Learning Academy. Soon he will stop smiling at her, soon he will turn away from her hugs. The greenhouse was their escape. Most of the time he would read or 'play', as his mother would put it, in here while she worked. Sometimes, he would grab a pair of gloves and work along with her. He had his own plant he only cared for. Or so he thought, as Amanda would water if needed. 

Spock had to take a test to test his knowledge, his math skills, language, writing, and reading. He had passed with flying colors, with math, puzzle-solving, and speaking. His grades were lackluster for reading and writing. He had developed the same condition his mother had, L'tak Tora. That is when she grabbed a book her own mother read to her- to help teach him. 

Spock's head rested on her chest, listening to his mother's heartbeat. Her heart placement differs from his, and he preferred to lay perfectly to hear it. His hand slightly gripped her robe as if she would push him away. Spock felt more comfortable with his mother than his father. The smile she would show him when his father was not around was beautiful. 

Here she read to him: Alice in Wonderland, teaching him a valuable lesson on finding his own path. Amanda knew her son would struggle to find his own, but she did her best to support him. She flipped the page, feeling the paper and glossy texture of the text, 

"Spock, can you read this page?"

Patience was key. 

Amanda listened to her son read out loud. He read slowly as he struggled with his letters. She held him a little closer- knowing Sarek was on his way home. I-Chaya rested at her feet, sleeping soundly. Everything was perfect. She kissed the top of Spock's head. It isn't wrong to love your son.

"Spock, your father will be home soon. We shall continue this at bedtime." 

Spock quickly got up and went to lie by I-Chaya, his only friend, however. He paused, staring up at his mother. She met his deep brown eyes- that held so much love.

"Sweetie, what’s wrong?"

"May I have a hug?" 

She stood and kneeled to hug him tightly. How could she tell him no? 

Sarek found his mate and child sitting in the greenhouse. Amanda was reading while I-Chaya and Spock sat together. Spock had his arms wrapped around his sehlat burying his face into the fur. 

"My Wife, I need to talk with you." 

Amanda wanted more children, however, she could not. After, all the genetic modifications she received could not help them. They have tried but none have survived; she told Sarek she couldn't bear it anymore. 

It was common for Vulcan families to have only one child, but that was not common in human families. The universe answered her prayers for a child. Tears ran down her face when Sarek told her the news of a little girl named Micheal, who has lost it all in a Klingon attack. 

"Sarek, we have to take her in."

  
  


Spock was not happy, nor was he sad, it worried him. Worry is illogical, but he feels replaced. 

He was not a perfect Vulcan like his father wanted him to be. Of course, he would bring a new child home.  _ Jealousy was illogical. _

Amanda kneeled to his level. His mother always attempted to get to his level, unlike his father who looked constantly down on him. She brushed the tears away from his face,

"Spock, my love, you are not being replaced. You are my son, I will never leave you behind. The same for your father. This girl, Michael, needs a family. Think of her as your sister now." 

He did not want a sister.

"Why has father not talk to me since then?" 

"Because he is working really hard to get Michael here. She shall be here in two days. We need to work together as a family to support her. She has lost her mother and father." 

Lost was his mother's way of saying dead. Spock stepped to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck. The tears fell onto her shoulder. He knew his father was home and could find them, but he needed comfort. Amanda dropped both of her knees and held her baby boy. Sarek came around the corner and stared at the scene. His wife and son were crying in the hallway. He met his wife's eyes and kneeled. His hand patted Spock's shoulder. This was him trying. 

Micheal arrived quietly. Spock became quiet. Amanda felt the tension. Sarek told Spock what to do; to teach her. Amanda felt as if she was a control aspect in a science experiment. She had heard whispers at social parties of how Spock was Sarek’s experiment. Now Michael was another subject in this. Her family was not an experiment. However, she had a human idea to fix the tension- family dinner. She and Spock would eat dinner together, Sarek's schedule kept him from a normal dinner time. She made Micheal's favorite and had Spock set the table. There the family sat together for the first time. Quietly, Michael smiled for the first time. 

  
  


"Sarek, we cannot leave him," Amanda said bitterly. The tension in the air was thick, Amanda’s face was red with anger. 

"Amanda, he is not our concern," Sarek remarked coldly. His eyes dead with no concern. The two have been arguing for the last 4.32 hours today. Yesterday they argued for 2.40 hours and she slept as far away from him as she could. “Your emotions are making your arguments illogical.”

“He is your son!” She gasped at his insulting words. “You married a human- why are you surprised I am emotional!” 

“I am not surprised. Surprises are illogical. Your points ignore logic. You look for emotion in my actions, which I remind you I do not use to decide.” 

“Oh, believe me, I know. I know you do not use emotions to decide things. You do not even care how I feel about anything!” Tears were brimming her eyes, and she sniffled, trying to keep them down. “How could you tell your own child no to a home?” 

"His mother never wanted me to meet him."

"Well, she's dead, and she clearly changed her mind in the end." 

"Amanda, we cannot." 

"Sarek- please. Do not turn this boy away. There is no logical reason not to help him. It isn't like we are lacking room or money. He is your son." Her tears fell to the ground, and he watched in disbelief. He did not care for this boy, this son he never knew of until a phone call a night ago. 

He could not give his wife another child, and here was his opportunity to do so. He felt the eyes of two children watching them and turned towards them, holding his hands behind his back. 

Micheal and Spock were watching quietly from the hallway. Amanda gasped softly and looked at the children sadly. 

Michael looked frightened while Spock held no emotions on his face, but his eyes showed fear. The quietness was deadly. 

"Michael.. Spock.. please return to bed," Amanda voiced. "Everything is okay. We shall talk in the morning." Michael glanced at Spock, who was a shadow to her and nodded. The two left their parents alone. 

Amanda and Sarek stared at each other. Who would break first?

It was Sarek. 

He held out his hand to her, and she cautiously took it. How could he turn a child away? Through the bond, she felt his anger towards T'Rea. Underneath the anger was sadness. The sadness of knowing he missed his son growing up. 

Sarek would never admit to it, but he was illogically missing Spock’s younger years. His ability to problem solve and talk. The smile Spock had when he arrived home from work or entered a room. How his legs struggled to keep him up as he learned to walk, Amanda holding his hands above him to help balance. That time seemed so long ago. Even though his parenting skills may be less than perfect- he still cared. She stepped to him and hugged him. He rested his chin on her head and let out a soft sigh... How could he tell her no? 

Sybok arrived with nothing but a backpack. He was tall for his age, taller than Michael and almost taller than Amanda. They cut his hair in the perfect Vulcan haircut and his eyes were sad. Losing a parent was never easy. 

When the door opened, he took a deep breath, nervous. To be nervous was illogical. His mother told him his emotions were dangerous. He believed they were powerful. His mental powers were powerful, and his emotions strengthened them. 

Inside the door, he met his new family. A Vulcan father, a human mother, a hybrid brother, and a human sister. Amanda softly smiled at him, and he felt her love. Sarek, his father stared at him. They looked very similar. Same eyes, same nose, and type of hair. Hair that slightly curled at the end, that needed to be combed immediately after a shower. His half-brother was the same. He immediately noticed the human eyes he had. 

"Hello, Sybok. I am Amanda. Would you mind joining us for an early lunch? We made your favorite," Amanda suggested. Sybok felt comfort from her. She reminded him of his mother. 

Sybok would stay till they banished him from Vulcan. The last person he talked to was Amanda before he went away. He would never see her again. 

Spock stood in front of his aging mother. Small wrinkles formed at her smile as she looked up at him. When he was a child, seeing his mother smile was beautiful, and it still was as a fully grown adult. 

"It looks like you brought a friend." 

A small Vulcan child hid behind Spock's leg. She wore a deep red robe with a hood to protect her from the sun. To go with her robe were small black gloves and black pants. She wore small black boots, truly a mini adult. However, her hair was not cut in the traditional Vulcan way. Her hair was big and puffy, which seem to bounce with every breath of hers. The poof of her hair covered her pointed ears. She stared at the human lady with questioning eyes.

"She is not a friend, but a ward. I found her living on the streets in a colony taken over by Romulans. She needs a family that is not a starship," Spock voiced, looking down at the small child. "She is half Romulan, half Vulcan."

"Does she have a name?" Amanda asked, kneeling, again following what she did with Micheal, forever lost to time. 

A whisper came from the girl as she hid more behind Spock. 

Amanda held out her hand, "I promise I do not bite."

"Saavik," the little girl whispered, reaching out a gloved hand to the older lady. When she stepped, her curls bounced lightly, and she glanced up at Spock with caution. He nodded at her. 

"I am Amanda, Spock's mother," she whispered back to her, smiling. "You are going to be staying with Sarek and me."

Saavik nodded, placing her gloved hand on Amanda's and felt the comfort from this human lady. 

Amanda stood up, still holding the little girl's hand.

"Would you like to see my flowers?" 

The trio strolled through the garden and came upon a tree that had beautiful flowers blooming. Below it was a rabbit, caterpillar, and clock statue. Saavik stopped in front of the rabbit and pointed, raising her left eyebrow. Already a little Vulcan

"That is a rabbit. It is an Earth mammal," Amanda answered, thinking of Michael. She had planted this after her last goodbye to her and the pain has never truly eased. She was just gone, it didn't hurt, just disappeared. Sarek had helped her with this, as the grief was unheard of. To never talk about one's own daughter is difficult. 

Spock knew his mother was going down a dark path of emotions and brushed her shoulder with his hand and moved her to keep walking. 

Amanda wished for a normal family again. However, that would never come. Micheal was gone, Sybok unheard of, Spock was in space, but now there was Saavik. 

"My son, I may ask why you brought her here. Especially with your strained relationship with your father. Why subject her to him?"

"Mother, you are exactly what she needs. Sarek will provide her the proper Vulcan learning while you can teach her humanity. It was logical."

She gave a soft smile at him, wishing she could turn back time and hug her baby boy. 

Saavik walked between the two and was slowly talking more. She found the human lady to be kind and wanting to learn about her. However, she did not want Mr. Spock to leave. They have been together for the last year. She asked him to stay, and how could he tell her no? 


End file.
